Even Lovers Drown
by prettylittlemills
Summary: A mermaid found a swimming lad, picked him for her own, pressed her body to his body, laughed; and plunged down, forgot in cruel happiness, even lovers drown / dramione.


I have literally no idea what made me write this. I saw this quote online and thought fuck it, I'm overdue a few Dramione one shots, and so this was born. I know it's incredibly random, but still hopefully you enjoy it.

Song recommendations: Dead In The Water: Ellie Goulding, Sirens Song: Mysterious and Incredible.

* * *

 _A mermaid found a swimming lad,_

 _Picked him for her own,_

 _Pressed her body to his body._

 _Laughed; and plunged down_

 _Forgot in cruel happiness_

 _That even lovers drown._

 **\- W.B Yeates**

* * *

The sky overhead was dark, the moans of pain seemed far off from him, his own muffled groans barely heard over the din. The only source of light were flames in the distance, the last remains of the ship; his ship going down. They hadn't stood a chance when the storm had reached them, the waves too high, the wind too fierce. It was all they could do to abandon ship before it went down all together. A few had been blown from the deck, others had made it out to sea and were now freezing for their luck.

He shivered himself, his own body curled in on itself in hopes to keep in some of the warm. He knew it was pointless. Knew that in a few hours his body would clam up and he would begin to die of cold. He knew it was unlikely anyone would reach them before then, but he had to try, had to hope, he was a Malfoy, a fighter, and wouldn't give up.

Still as cold embraced him part of him wanted to succumb to it. But he wouldn't. He could see some men in the distance, some who were slipping below the waves, either unconscious or had lost all fight. He would not be one of those men. Not now, not ever.

Hours seemed to pass as he floated in the water, nothing to hold him but his own weight. He knew he was tired, and over the minutes the moans around him had died down. Most were conserving their energy now, not daring to use any precious effort on moans of pain. He felt exhausted, and yet he was still, only floating. It was the cold leeching the energy out of his bones, leeching the effort out of his muscles.

A yawn left his lips and he felt the cold, fragile skin on his upper lip break; it wouldn't be long now. He was a fighter sure, but also a realist, and he knew the cold would take him soon.

 _'Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh'_

He heard the lush music reach his ears and knew immediately he was in trouble. His mind was screaming at him to swim, swim away from the source of the sound, and yet he knew as he went to kick he was far too tired to even flee from the call.

 _'Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh'_

It was beautiful music, lush to his ears. He knew he should at least attempt to escape, but with the cold leeching his bones and the pain in his chest growing with every second, he couldn't help but be lured into the sound, the beautiful sound of music.

He knew the Sirens Call was one to be ignored, not one to lure him in, and yet he could not help himself, could even feel his body unconsciously drifting toward the sweet calls.

'This is not such a bad way to die'

He whispered the words to himself, and he knew them to be true. The sea had been his life, from becoming a deckhand at age 16, to working his way up to Captain a handful of years later, dying at sea, the cool waters surrounding him with the most beautiful music playing in his ears; it was not such a bad way to die.

'Who said you'll be dying?'

He heard her voice then, and he knew she was the source of the music. He felt a brush over his thigh, a flick against his calf and saw her emerge from the water. A face to match her voice as she rose from the depths of the cold. She was something from another plain, something that belonged among diamonds and luxuries, not that of the sea. She was so slight he made to take off his jacket to give her, and yet she merely giggled, swimming around him with a smile.

'I just...well I can feel it, and aid is unlikely to come anytime soon' He spoke the words then as he saw her submerge herself before reappearing. The music was gone, and he almost longed for it to come back, and yet part of him had snapped out of his delusion, his mind was now focused on her, and he didn't want her to go. Screw the music, he'd rather have her.

'That's true, but shouldn't you hope?' She spoke, her voice gentle and kind, and yet he knew from the books he had read as a boy she was anything but that. If the song had come from her lips she was a danger to anyone of his profession. He had been taught to stay away from these creatures, and yet as she spoke he only moved closer.

'Hope is fine up until a point, realism comes along way after that' The words did not feel like his own; if this beauty was telling him to hope, shouldn't he? And yet his mind was becoming clearer now the music had stopped. He should at least get away from this siren, if he escaped he had some chance, if he stayed he was doomed.

'You're different' She spoke quietly, her body circling his again before she stopped in front of him. She smiled then and he found himself drawn in. What was it about these creatures?

'Different enough to stay away from you? I know who you are monster, and will not be lured into your traps' He spoke the words with conviction and even backed up slightly, his body cursing him as he moved away from this beauty and further into the cold.

'You're a smart one, and yet you and I both know you don't want to go' It was as though she could read his mind, of course he didn't want to go! And yet he knew to stay meant certain death.

'I don't, but that doesn't mean I should stay. I will not be hoodwinked by you' He spoke again with conviction. Siren's were known for their mind games but had little of their own fighting strength. Even cold and injured Draco was sure he could make a getaway easily enough, he was even sure he could hurt this creature if need be, and yet he wouldn't; she was too beautiful to be damaged.

'I like you. You're not like the others who follow me blindly' She spoke with another smile, her eyes flashing. 'It's much more interesting' She spoke of him as though he were a pet or a project, and he couldn't help but bristle.

'I'm not something to be interested in, and I think I'll be leaving' He turned from her then, away from her and more importantly away from the rocks she no doubt wanted to lure him toward. Instead he turned to the open water, and saw with a sink of his heart help still hadn't arrived. Still, he should fight, with the song gone from his mind and his back to her, his head felt clear enough to know he should not give up yet.

'Ooh, I really do like you' She spoke swimming around him to face him again. Her smile captured him, and as a few notes of song left her mouth he was in moments a goner. 'I've been watching you on the ship. You're a good Captain. Strong, able and fair. I like that' She giggled again, her body twirling around his, her azure blue tail flicking against his back. 'Come with me'

'I can't, you'll kill me' He shook as he spoke. Her notes had drawn him back in, he could not resist her now, and more importantly why should he? If he were to die here, to die in her embrace would be much better than dying alone and cold.

'I don't want to kill you, I want to keep you' She smiled and reached a hand out to his face. Her skin felt warm against his icy cheek, and he shuddered then, a nod leaving him before he had the presence of mind to stop himself.

'Okay' He nodded again, and was rewarded with her smile. Again she started singing her beautiful tune, and he was lured into her. He trusted her for some reason; if she promised he would not die, then surely he would not? And so he allowed her to flush him against her, and with a hungry need he returned her sudden kiss the second she pressed it onto him.

'Good, let's go' She spoke, before resuming her sirens call.

* * *

Her body was flush against his, and she felt a warmth she had never felt before. She had taken hundreds of sailors to their death, promising them safety and warmth before they died. She had seen man after man mangled against the rocks or crushed against the sea wall. Her voice never failed her.

And yet..this one truly was different. She had been watching him for days, and her heart, normally so cold and focused, intent on her calling, it had softened and she had wanted him, wanted to feel him against her. She couldn't help herself, and soon those infatuated feelings had turned to love. As she had watched him her heart had truly softened and she had decided he was hers.

The storm had been her luck. She had watched it happen with bated breath and a happiness she couldn't explain. She had watched him guide his men off of the ship before diving himself, and so she had waited, waited until he had drifted away, alone and vulnerable.

Her voice had yet to fail her, and again it had worked. She had lured him in, but not for what he assumed. No..she wanted to keep him, wanted to keep him safe, and so as they spoke her decision was made; he would come with her. She smiled at herself as she pressed her body to his, an unnatural feeling of contentment spreading through her. She kept up the note of music, she did not want him to change his mind. She needed him.

'Let's go' She spoke again, her kiss crushing his lips once more. He held her tight and she basked in his warmth before she began to pull them both down. They would be happy, they would be in love, she was sure of it.

She could feel the cool water lapping across her hair as she pulled him further into the sea. She wanted to show him everything. Her calling had always been to the way of the sirens, and yet with Draco by her side, she could turn her back on that murderous life. She could live a life of love and happiness.

She felt her entire body engulfed in the cool waters of her home, and a smile lit her lips as she removed her lips from Dracos. Winding her hand to his, she giggled and bubbles erupted in the water. He smiled at her, and she swam forward, her body guiding easily through the waters, he was bumpier but she was sure he would learn soon enough.

It was odd to think she had fallen for him so quickly, and yet she did not question it. It was a blessing, and she would not ask the question why. Instead she would merely bask in the happiness she had been granted. Minutes passed as she guided him through the waters, guided him to the home they would share.

Swimming forward, her body turned in the water to face his, especially as she felt a hefty tug on her hand. Raising an eyebrow, she turned fully and a scream left her lips, the bubbles spraying upward. She let go of his hand then and moved quickly to him. He drifted, his lips a fraction apart, but no bubbles blowing from then. She knew it wasn't the reflection of the water that caused his blue features.

'No! She screamed, her cry heard across the ocean floor. She heard moans of agony above from the sailors. The siren song was so beautiful, even Hermione's screams sounded as agonising as their own babes cries. 'No!' She yelled again, flushing her body to his. 'No!'

And yet her screams did no good, and neither did the cries she subsided too. None did any good, as the young Captain called in by the song of the siren drifted further into the murky waters, and further away from the life he had once lived. He was far gone now, his body just a body, his soul so far away.

 _Not even the cries of a siren could bring him back._

* * *

So what did you think? Again I know it's completely random, but still hopefully you enjoyed it! As always please review/favourite, and check out my other Dramione fics!


End file.
